Seven Years of Always
by Alwaysgurl2013
Summary: It had been seven years since everything changed, but only one of them remembered to look at the calendar it appears.


He didn't have time to even glance at the date, much less grasp the significance of it. Lily had hit her threenager phase and had kept him on his toes all day. When he had said to Kate that he had wanted a child that was half her and half him, he hadn't fully thought out what that would mean for being a stay at home dad when the terrible threes took over. He loves Lily immensely, but his daughter definitely keeps him on the lookout more than his first born did.

Kate on the other hand had spent most of the day reading over other officers' reports and filling things that filled her captain plate. It wasn't until the later part of the afternoon that she actually looked at what today's date is and realizes the importance of it. She's almost surprised that her husband hasn't sent her some extravagant reminder of their beginning together. Instead all he has sent her all day is text updates of what their daughter has gotten herself into. She's in a curious phase, very reminiscent of her father and it fills Kate's heart up to hear about all the new things that Lily has learned about during the day. As much as she would love to be there to see all of it, she has a job to do at the 12th precinct and Castle knows that so while she would love to be playing Mommy all day instead of Captain, Rick is doing a very good job at keeping her up to date with all the new things her three year old has learned about today. Especially since learning things is what today is all about. If this was Sesame Street it would be brought to them by the letter L for learning or the letter I as in _I almost died and all I could think about was you. _The case file she was suppose to be reviewing falls to her desk as she thinks back to that night, the moment everything started to be what it was supposed to be. The moment their partnership became more.

The darkened clouds outside her window make her hopeful that maybe New York wants to remember where everything started from seven years ago, but more so, it makes her want to be home with her husband before the sky opens up if that is the plan for the evening. It's late enough in the evening that most of her detectives have already headed out, either to hit last minute leads or to brave the sweltering humidity on their ways home. Grabbing her suit jacket, Kate decides the rest of the paperwork on her desk can wait. Her always, her partner is waiting and it is an anniversary of sorts so she has better places to be.

Lily did not want to go down tonight and Rick is struggling with it. Usually he could convince her, even with bribes of multiple stories or light threats that he would tell the monsters in the closet that they could move in until Mommy got home, but there was something about tonight that was making his youngest not want to sleep. Maybe there was a summer storm on the horizon or maybe she was sad that her mom wasn't home before bedtime, either way getting Lily down took three bedtime stories and multiple hugs and kisses- not that Rick was complaining. Getting to be Daddy again while also having a daughter that was off in college was a dream come true. Plus having his beautiful wife by his side was something that he never knew he would be so grateful for. Kate Beckett-Castle really was a mystery that he had no idea about when he first met her. Now that their daughter is asleep though, he just needs to kill some time until his wife gets home from the precinct so maybe he will take the time to write about their fictional counterparts.

Walking towards the office, he starts to plot out an idea in his head of an adventure he could send Rook and Heat on when all of a sudden there is a knock on the door. Kate as well as his mother and daughter have a key so who would be knocking on the door at this time at night? Swinging the door open, he's surprised to see his wife standing in front of him.

"Kate? Don't tell me you forgot your key." He adds a smirk to the end of his rib at his normally not forgetful detective, not thinking of another reason she would knock.

"You. I just want you." Her words catch him off guard as they transport him to another time and place. Suddenly he's back years prior, back before Lily, before they were a couple and when he was angry with her for things he can barely remember now because it doesn't matter any more.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry Castle. I'm so sorry." She reaches a hand up to trace his face like she had this morning in bed and there's a light smile on her face as she walks a few steps into the loft. "I'm so sorry." The last apology is nothing louder than a whisper as she reaches up to place a few soft kisses on his lips, the confusion still prevalent on his face and in how he doesn't kiss her back as quickly as he normally does. His arms reach up to pull her a few millimeters away from him and blue eyes are suddenly looking into hazel ones.

"Kate, what is going on? What are you apologizing for?" His eyebrows pull down towards his eyes, reminding her every bit as much of their first night together.

"He got away."

"Who?"

"And I didn't care." His eyes search hers still trying to catch onto what she was saying to him. "I almost died and all I could think about was you." Suddenly recognition seems to appear in his eyes and she says the final part of her memory of their first night. "I just want you."

"Dear God Kate don't scare me like that." Rick's lips are on her's and he's pushing her up against the door, just like on that night seven years ago. His hand curls into her hair, while his other reaches around her waist to hold her tightly against him. Her hands are winding their way into his hair, even though her leg has a mind of its own and has made it's way to wrap around his hip. Feeling her leg moving to his waist, his hand drops from hers to pull her up to link both legs around his hips. "I'm yours, always." He says between kisses, as he holds his wife tightly to him.

"Bedroom." She husks out, knowing that this is going to soon turn into a recreation of that first round and even though they once might have been willing to go at it on any surface they wanted to, they had young eyes to think of, even though she should be asleep. "Lily?" Kate whispers, slipping into her role as Mommy, but Rick quickly quells all her thoughts.

"Already in bed. Which is where you should be." He nips at her neck as he says all of this. Holding her firmly to him, he walks them into their bedroom where he doesn't plan to leave unless they absolutely have too for at least the next few hours.

When both of the Castles are feeling completely satiated, Rick turns ever so slightly to pull Kate further into his arms. "Not that I'm complaining about recreating our first night together, but what brought that on?"

"Have you not looked at a calendar today?" Rick shakes his head before placing kisses on his wife's bare shoulder.

"Seven years." Kate whispers the two words and Rick tries to follow her thought process.

"What about that time frame?"

"Today is seven years," Kate pauses to see if he follows. "It's our first timeaversay." Kate laughs at how silly it sounds out loud, but knows that her husband will love the cheesiness of it all.

"Wait today is?! And I missed it?!"

"You didn't miss it babe. Last I checked, you were here for both the first time and the time we just had." Kate places a kiss on his temple, but knows her husband, who loves all holidays, real or make believe, is more disappointed for not thinking of something more elaborate.

"But I should have picked up a present for you, or planned a dinner or something."

"We haven't really celebrated the last six years."

"But you went out of your way this year. What is so different about this year?"

"It's our last chance to celebrate it before being outnumbered." Kate says with a shrug.

"Wait, what?"

"This time next year, there will be two new Castles in the Castle household, so I thought we should celebrate this while we have the energy." Her husband, who usually is able to think of all the right things to say, is silent for once. "Nothing to say about it babe?"

"You're pregnant?" Kate nods. "Twins?"

"Double the trouble for us Rick." Rick lets out the biggest grin.

"Best first timeaversay present ever!" His hand drifts down to Kate's stomach and he though it isn't showing much, he still wants to caress his growing children as he holds his wife close. "I love you Kate."

"Love you too Rick."


End file.
